Ball Pits and Bossy Brother
by Banana.Book
Summary: Ally and Alex are like oil and water. Who changes them into better siblings? One-shot!


**Ball Pits and Bossy Brother**

Summary: Ally and Alex are like oil and water. Who changes them into better siblings? One-shot!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.

* * *

Ally Dawson, an all-American teenage girl who lives in a completely 'normal' life. Living life with an 8-year old little brother is normal unless he _bosses_ you around.

Ally was no fool, but in front of her mother, Alex, the 8-year old 'angel' can really get into her nerves. Alex is an expert in convincing people that he was innocent by simply flashing his puppy-dog's eyes which Ally easily fell for. That was then, but Ally was used to it by now.

You may think that the older sibling could pick on the younger ones. Wrong. If Ally were the younger sibling, she would respect her older sibling, at least for now.

"Ally, dear. Could you bring Alex to the ball pit? I need to shop for more kitchen utilities," Ally's mother, Penny instructed her, grabbing a catalogue from her handbag.

The Dawson's were at the largest furniture store, IKEA. Ally must admit that that store has got to be her favorite store to get lost in. Although the IKEA store was just a few blocks away from her house and she has plenty of time to familiarize the humongous store than any of her peers, she'd rather prefer curling in Starbucks, enjoying the smell of grinded coffee filling the atmosphere while doing some calculus.

Coffee gives Ally the boost in doing well in her studies. Sure coffee contains lots of caffeine and can get you all hyper but that's one technique on how she aces well in her academic. She'd rather have coffee during the day than being a night owl; it's unhealthy for your body, she thought.

"Sure, mom," Ally answered while putting on her best smile, convincing her mother that she was also an angel, as much as 'Alex'. Between Ally and Alex, she was really sure that Alex was her favorite, really. She would just buy anything for Alex, by one simple gesture; pointing the stuff he adores with his index finger.

Their age difference was really huge. She can understand that Alex was the apple of her eyes. With Ally being 16, she knew that her mother wanted her to demonstrate good examples for her little brother. She sure loves his little brother but it was just his attitude that pisses her off when he existed.

Teenagers tend to get stressed-out and 'adventurous', and she guessed that was one of her mother's freakishly good goddamn plans to shape her into a responsible daughter and sister. It amazingly worked pretty well.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Penny thanked her and kissed her cheek. "What about me, mummy," Alex pouted his lips and pointed at his right cheek with his index finger. Penny bends down to Alex's height and planted a kiss at his cheeks and fixing his spectacles. Penny then gave Alex his stuffed-toy. Ally rolled her eyes towards Alex's 'angelic' acts and grabbed his hand to the ball pit.

Ally went to the counter and asked the permission to enter, filling in particulars of hers' and Alex's. She took the pen resting on the table, filling in the form while thinking that she was such a good sister. All Ally wanted was for Alex to turn 16. Maybe by then he will appreciate his older sister.

Going to the ball pit reminds her when she was the same age as Alex. 2-year old Alex is so easy to handle but she hates the fact that time flies so fast.

When they entered 'smaland'; a place where she assumed the best place for her to 'throw' her obnoxious little brother, Alex rushed for the ball pit, diving into the heaven of colorful, plastic balls. Ally, on the other hand sat at the far corner of 'smaland', working on her calculus and enjoying the cheery, merry sounds of elated little kids.

**(A/N: 'smaland' is actually a place for you to put your kids securely in cases when you are afraid to lose them while shopping in the largest stores in the world. You'll know when you go to 's where I dump my little sister. jkjk...)**

"Have I saw you before, as in, in school?" a masculine voice asked Ally when she looked up to see a tall, blonde-haired boy standing in front of her, flashing his million dollar smile.

He was so attractive. His hair flops at his right way. Ally loves describing things with vocabulary that even her peers' doesn't even know that kind of word exists.

She would describe that blonde haired guy's smell similar to those as a warm, summer breeze but the atmosphere in a room filled with noisy and quirkiness of little kids ended her to describe the guy's smell similar to those plastic balls when it has been put inside a cramped space for a long time.

Ally shook her head and grinned back. "Are you sure?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure I've seen you before," he added although he was sure he had never seen Ally in school before. He was basically using that excuse just to start a conversation with the petite brunette-haired girl, Ally Dawson.

Two reasons why he wanted to talk to Ally was basically because he had seen her in Starbucks a bunch of times, doing her calculus. Secondly was because he was into girls who he assumed was a Math whiz.

Asking Ally if she had seen him in Starbucks before would make things as if he was stalking her, so he just stick to the place full of challenges and mayhem; high school. He saw her in Starbucks a few times a week after school; his favorite hang-out place with his friends, observing his surroundings, finding a brunette who loves doing calculus of the coffee shop at the corner of the shop.

He recently applied a job in IKEA for his school expenses and he knew he has got to make his move just so he could get to know this down to earth girl. Working in IKEA basically means that he would have less time to hang out at Starbucks with his friends and adore Ally and the chances upon seeing Ally in 'smaland' was as if fate wants them to get together.

"Nope, I'm sure," Ally replied, popping the 'p' as she felt that the room started to get hotter although the countless number of air-conditioner installed in the store froze her to death during her random visits to IKEA. "Ouh… Calculus! I love them," the blonde-haired guy exclaimed with excitement. "Um… dude, can I know your name," Ally questioned the guy she had never met before, chuckling at his little antiques when it comes to calculus.

"Ouh, sorry. Austin. Austin Moon," Austin answered and shook Ally's hands as a friendly gesture. "I'm Ally Dawson. You must mistaken me with some girl, I guessed," Ally said, accepting his handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry… must be the wrong person," Austin said, rubbing his neck nervously. His uniform, a simple shirt with a splash of the colors; blue and yellow, which he assumed has got to be the most breathy uniform he has ever worn, started to get hot suddenly. He felt warmer when Alex interrupted.

"Sir, I kind of dropped Doggy the Dolphin inside the ball pit. Mind if you help," Alex asked Austin. Austin nodded in agreement, ushering Alex to show the spot where he dropped the stuffed animal. Ally watched Alex and Austin's bond, smiling away and eventually started working on her calculus.

Austin dived into the ball pit, remembering the time when he used to play this heaven of plastic balls when he was a kid. He grabbed the stuffed animal and returned it to Alex, while messing up the kid's hair when Alex pointed towards Ally, who was glued to her calculator. Austin raised his eyebrows, unsure of what Alex was signaling. "I'm her little brother. She loves animals, especially dolphins and I guess you are attracted to her?" Alex asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just give her the dolphin," Alex pushed Austin towards Ally. "But…"Austin started when Alex pushed him nearer to Ally. "Sheesh, would you just get the girl?" Alex said when Austin spoke up, " Am I-", receiving another interruption from Alex, "Just go," he exclaimed. "Sheesh, you're one_ bossy_ kid," Austin relented and made a beeline towards Ally.

His hands were trembling nervously when, "Ally, here's a dolphin. Something I got for you," Austin spoke up, his voice cracked a little. Ally accepted the cuddly, soft stuffed- animal almost immediately. "Thank you so much!" Ally thanked Austin, blushing a little. "You're welcome," he answered, making his way to Alex, giving thumbs up at the 8-year old kid.

"Alex, I only have an hour left before my shift ends… what now?" Austin asked when Alex answered him with his gags, wiggling his fine eyebrows. Alex took out a piece of paper and a pen, hoping Austin knows how to write a love letter. The 8-year old kid sighed in relief when Austin had honors in English. "Get all romantic. I'll give your love letter to one of you colleagues and instruct her to hand it to All once we leave. She will definitely go out with you," Alex said and grinned.

Austin began writing the love letter, meaning every single word he wrote. "Ally, can I grab some food? I'm pumped," Alex asked his sister, grabbing her hands. When Alex and Ally were near to leaving 'smaland', Austin's colleague, Sofia, held the siblings back, insisting them take a quick service survey.

Ally grabbed the pen and ticked the boxes provided from the paper, securely clipped into a clipping board." Are the employees here friendly?" Ally read the question mentally, moving her thoughts to Austin and ticked the 'Extra Good' box, thickening the tick. Once she had finished the survey, she removed the survey from the clipping board only to find a pink paper, just for her.

* * *

It read,

_I think that it's best for us to get to know each other more?_

_Let me know the real you._

_Initially, I've liked you when I saw you at Starbucks, similar to_

_Kangaroos hopping excitingly when it met his crush_

_Elephants making its loud noises when it is happy_

_Yeah… don't bother about the elephant part…_

_On this day, I hope you accept me but I'm not attractive and stuff_

_Unpredictable? Look behind you now…_

~Your Secret Admirer 3

* * *

Ally turned his head only to find a familiar figure, Austin Moon holding onto a white lily…

Ally's mouth dropped, flabbergasted. Tons of questions began to swarm into her mind. Why did Austin like her? She's just a plain Jane and boring. Starbucks? She hardly saw Austin at the coffee shop, only to find out that she's always glued to her calculator.

Alex pushed them to the staff room. Sofia joined Alex, giving Austin and Ally their private space. Austin switched on the lights for the staff room, when Alex closed the doors shut.

"Alex!" Austin and Ally said in unison. The staff room started to feel freakishly hot. The duo began sweating and their heartbeats pounded too loudly. They were afraid that they would hear each other's heart beat, indicating that they might have feelings for each other but were afraid they would be too straightforward.

"Here ya go," Austin handed Ally the white lily and grinned, not making eye contact. "Thanks," Ally mumbled under her breath, lowering her head, looking at Austin's sneakers, which amazingly she found attractive.

"Um.. Ally, look at the note closely," Austin said while highlighting several letters with a highlighter.

* * *

_**I** think that it's best for us to get to know each other more?_

_**L**et me know the real you._

_**I**nitially, I've liked you when I saw you at Starbucks, similar to_

_**K**angaroos hopping excitingly when it met his crush_

_**E**lephants making its loud noises when it is happy_

_**Y**eah… don't bother about the elephant part…_

_**O**n this day, I hope you accept me but I'm not attractive and stuff_

_**U**npredictable? Look behind you now…_

* * *

"So..." Austin started when, out of the blue, Austin's phone vibrated. He got a message from his colleague, Sofia.

From: Sofia

Kiss her already?

Ally peeked at Austin's phone and shrugged. "Do you want to?" Ally asked nervously and shrugged. "Maybe… but let's not make it too straightforward first. How about we hang out more and if we are comfortable around each other, maybe you know… we could kiss?" Austin said all in one breathe. "Absolutely," Ally nodded in agreement when Austin leaned to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Ally smiled cheekily. "You should really thank your little brother. He planned all this," Austin chuckled at how cute the 8-year old were. "Really? I should thank him," Ally said.

Austin's phone vibrated again…

From: Sofia

The cheek? Really?

Austin smiled when the staff room door was unlocked. Ally ran towards Alex, giving him a bear hug. "Sis, you haven't done that in ages," Alex said, gasping for air, his face turning red. "Alex, I thought… then, you, how?" Ally said, confused by his little brother's kind act.

"Maybe I love you, sis. I'm not being girly but I should really repay your kindness," Alex started when Austin and Sofia aawwed. " Ally, your brother is sure bossy, but in a good way," Austin told Ally when a teardrop fell from Sofia's eyes, caught in the moment. Austin, Ally and Alex stared at her, grinning when Sofia spoke up, "I'm just a girl, okay, This is so touching," while tapping right at her body, where the human heart is located.

"So… movies? Friday at Miami Mall?" Austin asked. Ally nodded and exchanged numbers. "See you," Ally said and left 'smaland'.

"Aahh.. siblings. You gotta love them," Austin thought.

* * *

**Whatcha guys think? Do R&R :3 Don't you think Alex is just the cutest thing? So, I used 2 things that I've never experienced in my life; playing ball pits and having a little brother. Haha, trying to be adventurous...**

**Bye, peepo :)**


End file.
